Secret Runaway
by Courtneycat
Summary: Courtney and Duncan haven't seen each other in two years, cause of Duncan cheating on her, but what happens when Courtney have a new lover and decides to get married. Does she still love Duncan, and does he think the same about her? Oneshot R&R!


In this world was two people, two people who wasn't meant to be together or fit to be a couple in any kind of way. But, as you may know, there are exceptions. Exceptions made for this one couple who were at first repulsed by each other, and were total opposites.

But as the years went, they found each other on a crazy TV show, made to make fun of the people who was on it, and to make entertainment for other people.

The couple fought, they learned, and they loved. But of course love doesn't last forever. Courtney was cheated on by her boyfriend Duncan, who was all of a sudden into the goth girl chick on the show.

She cried for days, but Duncan didn't seem to care one bit about her heart being broken.

A year later after all this madness and chaos. They'd already split, and swore to never see each other again, despite the hate and furious thoughts between them.

A year after that again, there was two stories to tell. One of how Duncan lasted, and the second of Courtney. Who were the one to move on, and who were the one to still miss one another.. 

''Hey, dude! Wanna come over to my party tonight? It's gonna be so sick, bro!'' Geoff yelled into the phone. Duncan had sadly taken the phone, when it called. And it was apparently Geoff who called him. He wasn't to psyched to talk to him though.

''No, Geoff. I'll stay at home.'' He muttered, getting a whine from Geoff.

''What happened to you dude, is it cause Gwen cheated on you? You have to get over it man, and party it away!'' He said, trying to convince him.

''Man, she dumped and cheated on me with Trent, of all people him!'' He started, ''What does she even she in that guy..''

''Uhm, I dunno man, but if that's the problem, I can make him not come or something?'' Geoff asked, his mate who had problems thinking straight when all he got was hell all the time.

''I won't come, so don't make me.'' He told him, madly but gentle. Not to seem so angry.

He buried his face in his hands for a minute, then stood up and went towards the kitchen. He went over to the disk and got his coffee mug, drank a bit of it, then put it down again.

He slowly walked upstairs feeling tired as hell, he went into his room and fell down on the bed, looking around in his bedroom. It was literally a mess in there, damn. His whole house was a mess. Well, it wasn't before. It just got that way cause of a girl, a girl he would never get back cause of his stupid behavior, and this time he wasn't talking about his not so sweet goth ex girlfriend.

Lying half awake, he thought of better times. What it would've been like if he wasn't such a huge asshole to her, to his princess. He haven't seen her in a year now. Well, he have seen her on Facebook, but not in real life. He haven't been talking to her either, but he still had her phone number, and even a picture of her on his phone. A secret picture of her that is that he kept from their relationship.

And why you may ask, well, he kind of wasn't over her. Heck, he wanted to be with her right now. Lie with her in bed, holding her tight to him knowing everything would be alright.

As he thought these thoughts he finally fell asleep, but this time he did it right away, not waiting several hours to do so like he always did.

Hm, weird.

Duncan woke up to a banging noise at the door, he looked over at the alarm clock seeing it was two O'clock at night. He immediately stood up, walking downstairs to see who it was. With a tired face expression, he opened the door to find Geoff standing there.

''What are you doing here, man?'' Duncan asked, as he yawned.

''Well, since you weren't able to come to the party'' Geoff carefully started, ''we brought the party to you, dude!'' He yelled the last part, then suddenly many people came barging in with drinks and a music booster bass.

They lit up the music and suddenly there was a wild party at his house.

Duncan pushed Geoff outside, and closed the door. ''What the hell, is this supposed to mean?'' Duncan asked him, with a mad tone in his voice.

''Chill man, were just having a party at your house.''

Duncan just sighed, once again buying his face in his hands. ''I was freaking sleeping! You could've at least texted me or something. But either way, I wouldn't have let you in!'' This mad his bro, laugh.

''Hah, classic man. So I'm just gonna go inside again, party a little before tomorrow.'' Geoff said, and was about to walk inside, but got stopped by a curious Duncan.

''What is happening tomorrow?'' He said, looking seriously at his half drunk buddy.

''Well, Courtney's wedding is tomorrow.'' He blurted out, then looking over at Duncan seeing his completely shocked and uninspected face.

''What? You mean, Courtney? My ex Courtney. Courtney Garcia?'' He asked, still having a shocked facial look.

''Yeah, man. How many Courtney's, do you think I know.'' Geoff told him, scratching the back of his head.

''Who is she getting married to?''

''Eh, a guy named Brad I think, her parents knew someone, who connected them together and stuff.'' Geoff looked over at his sad looking bro, ''I'm so sorry, man.'' He said, taking his hand on Duncan's shoulder for support. Duncan just stayed in silence as he sat down on the stair case.

Geoff knew he was upset, and left him alone getting into the party again, leaving him alone sitting there.

How could it have happened so fast. Was she really over him, just like that. She randomly got together with a guy, and then got married with him. Wow, she had changed. His thoughts was rambling in his mind, what to do, what to do.

There was many things to do actually, but her wedding was tomorrow.

One, he could call her right away or in the morning.

Two, crash the wedding.

Or three, forget all of this ever happened, and move on with his life.

Yeah, right.. He would never get the chance to do any of this, unless..

''Bridgette, this dress doesn't fit!'' A depressed mocha haired girl, cried out for her best friend as they were out trying wedding dresses for Courtney's wedding that was tomorrow.

''I'm coming, don't worry.'' She yelled back, catching another dress with her that she thought might could be Courtney's dream wedding dress.

Bridgette came running towards the wardrobe in the fancy wedding dress shop, as she carried three dresses with her, handing them to Courtney.

''So,'' Bridgette said, sitting down in a chair taking the glass on the table that was filled with champagne, ''are you excited, or what?'' She then took a sip of it.

''You know I am psyched Bridgette, I just feel, like he's the one you know.'' She softly said, as she tried on another dress. She then walked out, showing the dress to her. It was a strapless plain white dress, with a white rose on the side.

''Nah, try another one. It just looks so simple.'' Bridgette told her. Courtney nodded and went into the wardrobe again.

''Didn't you say that one other time, about another guy, oh, I don't know,'' she simply paused, doing it on purpose, ''someone like, Duncan.''

Courtney immediately stiffened as she heard her use his name. It was like shock came over her, of course she loved him, once. But not anymore.

''Shhh! Be quiet!'' Courtney hesitantly whispered to her, bringing her head out of the curtains that was in front of the trying room.

''Why, can't I say a guy's name now?'' Bridgette said, smirking knowingly.

''Of course you can, just not his..'' She told, as she went back in.

''Oh, come on Courtney. Don't pretend that you still don't have a thing for him.'' Courtney was growing more and more nervous as Bridgette spoke from outside the curtains, she now was so nervous that she struggled with taking on the dress.

''Bridgette, why are you even mentioning this now? I'm getting freaking married tomorrow, with a guy I love very much thank you.'' She continued to say, as she still struggled to zip the dress close.

''I don't know actually, Courtney, can I be honest with you?'' Bridgette suddenly asked her, as she finally got the zipper up. She walked out and started to listen to her face to face this time.

''First thing though, that dress is gorges, but it still looks like a cocktail dress or something. And second.'' She said, while looking up at Courtney, ''I don't really think that Brad is your soulmate, or the one you should be spending the rest of your life with, this is what your parents want.''

Courtney looked shocked at her for a second, but then sat down besides her, ''Bridgette, it's not just my parents decision, it's mine to. I really like him, but I have to admit, I am a little scared of thinking I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.''

''Okay, Courtney. You want to hear my opinion?'' Bridgette asked her, as she nodded, she started talking again.

''He's a really great guy, Court. But I think that he really isn't your type of guy. I feel like it was all your parents decision, and you just tagged along on the wedding plan. You've just know'n him for half a year. And when I see you two together.'' She stopped a bit, before carrying on, ''I didn't see any sparks, but when I saw you with Duncan, you were the happiest girl ever, even if you guys had your ups and downs.''

This made Courtney's eyes feel watery. They started to become red, and tears were soon falling down from her face and cheek as she looked down and closed her eyes.

''And the way you guys connected, it just looked right, well, in till he did something wrong of course.'' Bridgette saw Courtney's sorrow now, and took her hands away from her face and held them in hers comforting her as she told this.

''You can for all reasons in the world get married to Brad, I will always be there for you and support what you think is right, but that was just my opinion of what and how I saw you before, and how I knew you were happy, but hey, if your happy now, I'm happy.'' She ended, seeing Courtney's face was tears and mascara running from her face.

''Thanks, Bridgette. I needed to hear the truth, though.'' She immediately said, moving over giving her friend a hug. ''Now, let's try on more dresses, shall we.'' Courtney smiled, and went into the room again, putting on another dress.

The next morning was a really stressed and messed up morning for Courtney. She overslept for an hour, and got called by Bridgette who did the same. They got into the car, and was making their over to the place where she was getting married later today, to get ready and look how the place was looking with the decor and stuff.

''Come on Bridgette, we haven't got all day!'' Courtney yelled, as they got out of the car. She was really stressed. Cause of the oversleeping and to see if her dress was still as pretty as it was yesterday.

As they got in, they looked around. And it looked, beautiful. There was rose pedals on the floor that went to the alter, and white bands here and there, and a lot of other decor that was all over the place was just speechless.

''Wow, Courtney. This is so gorgeous!'' Bridgette gushed, as she looked around.

''Yeah, I'm pretty impressed myself.'' As they forgot what they was doing at that time, Bridgette suddenly nudged her and said, ''Courtney, we have to get you dress on, your hair fixed and your make up done, pronto!''

They then ran to the room where the makeup artist was.

A few hours later, guests was starting to appear and sit down on the benches in the room where the marriage was supposed to happen.

''Omg, Bridgette, I don't know if I can take this.'' Courtney suddenly said, feeling the pressure getting on to her, she was breathing heavily and shaking from nervousness.

''Come on, Courtney. This is going to be fine, the wedding is soon about to start too.'' This made Courtney even more nervous than she was seconds ago.

''Is it hot in her, or what? Open a window, please. And get me some perfume!'' Courtney was really demanding when she was nervous, and she wanted everything to be perfect about her wedding so she had to make, no, mistakes.

''Okay, Courtney, I have to go now cause I have to stand up besides the alter before you come out, you know.'' Bridgette said, trying to get her more calmed down.

''Yeah I know, I'll be fine. Thanks for being her for me Bridge. It really means a lot.'' Courtney said, as she smiled at her. Bridgette then gave her a hug, and went out of the room and into the room full of people. The ceremony was to start in about ten minutes, so Courtney was in her room with pre wedding jitters.

She took a final look in the mirror. She loved the sight, and the dress. The dress she picked was one with a lot of layers on the back. It had shoulder sleves that were plain white but thin, then there was a slim waist on it, which was white also with small pearls placed on different spots in the front. And downwards it had about three layers and then on the back a long sleeve.

Her makeup was simple, but yet natural and beautiful. It wasn't to much or to little. Just perfect. Her hair was was brought up in a traditional dot. And there was hair on both sides a little out, so that is was variations.

She took a few deep breaths, before making her way out of the room. But as she about to make her way over to the room with the people waiting for her and her future husband, she bumped into someone who grabbed her and brought her in for a hug.

She couldn't say she didn't know the person, she knew that scent coming from whoever was standing there, but it was defiantly a boy. Oh, no…

She was brought back, and now saw who was standing in front of her.

''Duncan?'' She quietly said, while taking a good look at him, he was somehow different. After a few seconds of wondering she noticed, he had shaved of his mohawk. And now his hair was short, messy and coal black. Something she hadn't noticed before.

''What are you doing here?'' She finally got out, as she was out of words for a while. ''I'm about to go in and get married.''

''I know, Geoff told me.'' He quietly said, looking down. ''I just, wanted to see you again.''

''And..?'' She asked, wanting him to proceed.

''And, to kind of stop you marrying this idiot standing in front of the alter right now.''

Courtney gasped at what he said, and automatically raised her hand and slapped his cheek. But then she brought it back, realizing what she'd done.

''I- I'm so, sorry.'' She tried to say, now bringing her hand up to gently touch the spot where she slapped him. He let her touch him, and he even took his hand up to touch hers as it was on his cheek.

''No, I'm sorry..'' She noticed he stared her deadly in the eye, as he said this sentence. ''I deserved that hit, I deserve everything coming in my way, but I don't care. All I could ever care about is you for this past year, nothing else has been on my mind.''

''Courtney,'' he said, standing up straight cupping her cheek with his hand, ''I don't know how this will end, but I just want to say, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but..'' He paused before carrying on, ''You are certainly not one of them.'' With that he bent down, cupping her face with both of his hands bringing her close to him and pressing his lips against hers.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds because neither wanted to stop, but Duncan suddenly got the power to let go, and as he did so he whispered in her ear, ''I'm sorry, Princess.''

This made Courtney break, she couldn't take it anymore, she was at the verge of crying, but had to be in the alter in about five minutes. She made herself to not cry, but she wouldn't ruin her look. But this did it, she suddenly bursted out in tears, as she sobbed also, watching him as he walked away and over to the exit. In a matter of seconds, Courtney spoke up which made him stop dead in his tracks.

''Duncan, wait..''

At the alter were everything was ready, was the bridesmaids and Brad's best men's standing ready to being the wedding. The priest was there, and also both Courtney and Brad's family and friends.

They were all waiting in suspense for the bride to come in, and as a cue for her to do so, the wedding music started to play and the doors began to automatically open.

They were all shocked and a lot of gasps filled the room as they didn't see Courtney by the opening, but what they saw was her flower bouquet lying on the floor with a note attached to it.

Bridgette slowly walked down from the alter, and over to the bouquet lying there. She picked up the note with no one noticing, and picked up the bouquet for them to see.

''She's not here.'' She told them. ''And it seems like, she left this bouquet to show it.''

''So, I got stood up?'' Brad suddenly said, getting angry where he stood.

''Pretty much.'' Bridgette answered, as she made her way out of the room, with Geoff following.

''Geoff,'' she said as they were out of the raging room, ''she left a note, I picked it up when they didn't look.''

''Well, let's read it then, babe.''

_Dear, Bridgette. _

_It was right what you said, _

_I shouldn't have doubted you one bit. _

_He really came back for me, and apologized. _

_And you were right about my parents, _

_it was they who wanted me to get married with him, _

_cause he was perfect in every kind way for them, _

_but now for me.. _

_But when he kissed me in the hall, _

_right before I was going in, _

_I knew. I knew it was him,_

_who was my one and truly love. _

_I've always know'n that. _

_But you made me see that again. _

_So, now we kind of ran away, _

_I don't know for how long, _

_or where we are going, _

_but one thing I know is that, _

_true love stays for ever no matter what. _

_Thanks, Bridgette. For everything._

So, my friends that's how a sad story can go from bad to worse to even better. It ends well for the couple, and Courtney finally got her prince charming, without any further explanation. They didn't question the past, but what they did question was their future. And so, they lived _happily ever after._

**A/N:**

**I finally made a successfully oneshot for DxC! Or at least I think so, lol. **

**I got this idea today, like out of the blue, and my kind of weird TD dream, it was like a crazy plot in my dream thought, it didn't have anything to do with this story, but I got this romantic feeling about DxC all of a sudden cause of the dream. **

**So, do you think it was great to read, or successful? **

**Now, that I got that oneshot out, I'm gonna write more on 'knocked up' ! **

**I hope you've enjoyed this middle story while you wait! :) **


End file.
